<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【DANS LA MAISON】L'Iceberg by HsinYen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560594">【DANS LA MAISON】L'Iceberg</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HsinYen/pseuds/HsinYen'>HsinYen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DANS LA MAISON [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sasusaku - Fandom, 佐櫻</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:33:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HsinYen/pseuds/HsinYen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>此為番外篇，叔佐視角。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DANS LA MAISON [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【DANS LA MAISON】L'Iceberg</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>此為番外篇，叔佐視角。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>朝綴滿水珠的車窗望出去，屋前兩團燈火沒被雨幕削弱得黯淡，照常撥開自天上撒下的黑夜。車子在門前停下，司機站到柏油路上，提著行李為他打傘。雨勢愈漸滂沱，皮鞋踏過積水沾溼了褲管，他不甚在意，一如他看到院子盆栽裡的花蕾被雨滴壓得直不起腰，眼睛沒眨一下。 </p>
<p>從前他們身處異地求學，醞釀再濃的思念也不若此刻急切想見上她一面。半個月前妻子傳來封因診所繁忙須暫停聯繫的簡訊，竟讓他變回比初時更毛躁的自己。 </p>
<p>提前處理完工作，他早了幾日回國，顧念到妻子的要求，他沒有特地知會她，反正住在同個屋簷下，一早醒來便知道了。 </p>
<p>把行李箱擱置在客廳，輕手輕腳上樓，眼見客房已然人去樓空，他像成功將股市漲跌掌握手中地鬆泛口氣。握上門把習慣性輕轉，門卻沒半點動靜，他加大力度，發現門被上了鎖。 </p>
<p>他們向來只鎖大門，而今那傢伙搬離，更沒有帶鎖的理由，他心底一沉，翻出備用鑰匙，迅即開了門。 </p>
<p>方才讓他心急火燎的妻子正安然擁被而眠，走近一看，除卻蹙起的眉頭，她的睡顏和蜷起的睡姿單純得像個懵懂的孩子。指腹輕輕摩挲她的眉頭，倏地像觸發個開關，連半個過渡的動作都沒有，她坐起身用勁拍開他的手，杏目圓睜。 </p>
<p>「櫻。」他立即扣住她的纖腕喚道。 </p>
<p>她聞聲一愣，猛地圈住他的腰，埋入他風塵僕僕的懷裡。大掌揉了揉妻子的粉色腦袋，扶住她單薄的肩頭拉出距離，「做惡夢？」 </p>
<p>只見她茫然地搖搖頭，正欲追問下去，她卻改以斬釘截鐵地頷首。感覺得出妻子的不尋常，還來不及思考，她搶先一步啣住他的下唇，室內幽暗，無神的翠眸裡閃爍不定，像河岸單調的蘆葦叢中竄出兩隻螢火蟲，若隱若現地遊蕩。 </p>
<p>抽離了靈魂的熱情令他困惑，然隨他的東西被掏出、套弄，運轉的理智像天邊隱在烏雲後的月亮，逐被淹沒。 </p>
<p>她坐在那處起伏著，仰躺的角度恰能看透她罩在寬鬆睡裙下的軀幹輕搖款擺的輪廓，初夏悶濕的夜裡她還挑了件薄長袖穿，熱烘烘的空氣熏得她揚起的下頷密佈細汗，滴落在身前輕晃的柔波。 </p>
<p>經過渾然天成的曲線，他順勢勾住膝蓋換了主導的位子，使彼此嵌合得幾無縫隙，如癲如狂。捲起絲滑的布料，大片凝脂泛著紅潮，比印象裡更為豔麗，他沉下背脊，鼻尖才摩擦到她的肩，破了皮的擦傷跟著映入眼簾。 </p>
<p>「這是怎麼回事？」他盯著那處支起身子。 </p>
<p>回應他的唯有纏上來的、藤蔓一般的雙臂。 </p>
<p>「櫻，別鬧。」雖不嚴重，出現得不明不白的痕跡仍讓人在意。 </p>
<p>彷彿沒聽見他的聲音，櫻逕自攬緊他的後頸，直到上半身貼合得要揉進對方的骨血。本想追根究柢，奈何箭在弦上，他漸顧不得疑慮，與她一同浮沉。 </p>
<p>達到頂峰時，他們汗濕的側顏相偎，櫻眼稍滾落溫熱液體，他如過去每一次結束摟著她，讓她緩下尖銳的感官，可她沒有動作，甚至連一眼都沒給他，空洞的瞳中盛著天花板，紋絲不動。 </p>
<p>醒來被窩裡餘溫猶存，前夜的旖旎還未回味，他已套上衣服下樓。懸在心上的事不好拖泥帶水，他繞過半闔的木門，眼前卻是妻子將兩碟烤魚對稱擺上味噌湯和白飯間的背影，似是感受到身後的目光，她回過頭，對他莞爾一笑。 </p>
<p>直覺一瞬淡成了錯覺。 </p>
<p>味噌按習慣配著番茄煮，他用筷子攪開沉澱的湯底，深褐色均勻湧上來打散了妻子映在上頭的倒影。只屬於他們二人的早晨遠離生活許久，驟然如此，竟像回到新婚時獨處的日子。 </p>
<p>彼時他從國外進修回來，櫻也結束了研修醫的實習，在那個算不上老成亦不年輕的年紀，水到渠成般，她終於接受了他準備多年的戒指。經他打點，與櫻的結合在家族中已是不言而喻的發展，擺平明面上反對的聲音，自然也得不到祝福，他看得出櫻的父母不滿這樁婚事，旁觀介在彼此間現實的鴻溝和來自頂層的輕視，心疼女兒之餘，更加深對他的懷疑。 </p>
<p>為說服二老做申請書上的證人，他獨自前往拜訪，聽他們委婉表明擔憂，隨後將帶來的合約書攤在桌上，他們互看一眼，歎口氣應允了。 </p>
<p>遠離紛擾不休的家族，不僅讓二老心安，他亦覺耳根清靜。新居落成前，他們先在木葉市區租了間房子，登記結婚當晚，兩個人窩在窄小的沙發上，套著普通的居家服，不知怎的擦槍走火，櫻來不及推搡他起身關燈，已迷失在熾熱的情網中。 </p>
<p>夜裡折騰得再累，櫻習慣早起為他做飯。她說一日之計在於晨，早飯豐厚得不像話，雖總吃撐著，每當他們同時放假，他仍會纏著她在飯桌上要一次。 </p>
<p>在驚呼聲中輕盈的身量被他抱至飯桌上，拇指摩挲著妻子滑膩卻清瘦的臉緣，她別開臉，不知所措斂下視線，他紳士地收回快落在眼角的吻，但沒有鬆開環抱，「你很奇怪。」 </p>
<p>「抱歉，老公，昨晚我沒想到你這麼快回來。」她雙手抵在他胸前，顧左右而言他，「先放開我好嗎？碗還沒洗……」他不打算移開柱子般佇立在她腿間的身軀，連語氣都像石砌的，「我不在時，發生什麼事。」 </p>
<p>她眨眼的樣子像侷促的顫動，眉眼被瀏海掃上層不規則形的陰霾，別有種瑟縮的軟弱，然一晃眼，又回歸平靜。她早已習慣他的目光，卻忽然在他眼底無所適從，平常聒噪的嗓子彷彿被人拿針線縫上，好容易才從那些密不透風的孔隙中擠出聲「佐助君」。 </p>
<p>「不想說就別說了。」分明打斷得雲淡風輕，她誤以為他不高興，慌忙抬起微垂的頸子，恰巧讓他的額頭抵上她的，「你能再多依賴我些。」櫻睜著祖母綠的眼，不再閃躲，近在咫尺的間距分享彼此半是規律半是紊亂的呼吸，她鬆下緊繃的肌理，任由他將自己摟進不含欲求的懷抱。 </p>
<p>其實相信妻子並非難事，困難的是扼殺自己蔓生的想像──櫻日漸疏離的過往歷歷在目，他只能強迫自己不去在意，也唯有做個局外人，櫻才可能將悲傷訴諸於他。 </p>
<p>之前那傢伙不正是抓住這個契機，介入他和櫻之間麼。 </p>
<p>上天朝他們開的一槍，太狠太急，斷裂的紐帶還未癒合，連帶惡化左胸上的窟窿，甚而遠在他們察覺前，血淋淋籠罩在他們世界的上空，無處可逃。 </p>
<p>剛從昏迷中恢復意識，還看不清周圍的她反射性撫上腹部，隆起之處已然夷平，她面色一陣青一陣白，掙扎著要坐起身，被他按回床板。 </p>
<p>「佐良娜她……」她的聲音低如蚊蚋，深怕再高調些，死神會隨時帶走與她緊緊相繫的、無可取代的摯愛。 </p>
<p>乘載著靈魂的框裡青翠得能滴出水來，卻也愣的出神。大半生沒怎麼感受過的苦澀拉扯著他，可他展現得一貫鎮靜，「先休息。」大概是聽出他答非所問的默認，她沒有繼續追問，像個沒睡足的孩子，乖乖闔上眼。 </p>
<p>不多時傳來均勻的呼吸聲，微弱的像下一秒即會停止，果然之後漫長的一個月裡，她如心口被剜去塊維繫生機的缺角，大病了一場。 </p>
<p>病中櫻備受煎熬的精神接受了女兒的死訊，她調整好自己的起居作息，日子仍該往前看。出院後妻子交由栗原看顧，某天他提前下班，無意撞見她坐在床邊，平時看齣言情悲劇都能哭得唏哩嘩啦的她，正靜靜盯著超音波照發呆，面對逐漸成形的記錄，一待便是數個小時。</p>
<p>領養孩子的事是他提的，外人雖不比未出世的女兒連著血脈，好歹能轉移開櫻憂思過度的注意力，間接將她留在家中。他無疑困住了本應遨遊的翅膀，但一想到她在病床上毫無血色的小臉，哪怕動用極其卑劣的藉口或手段，他再不想賭一次失去她的風險。 </p>
<p>「這幾天你一個人？」他盯著櫻脫下圍裙，窗外雲層密佈，她開了電燈好讓室內亮些。 </p>
<p>「栗原桑好久沒放假了，反正我自己待著也不費事。」褪去前天提線木偶般的麻木，妻子掛著淺淡的暖意開口，身旁的沙發隨之陷下一隅，「什麼時候要去公司？」 </p>
<p>「後天。」他啃了口她遞過來的番茄，飽滿的果肉流淌出鮮豔的微透汁液，像極了她工作時常用的潤唇膏的質地和色澤，「你呢？」 </p>
<p>櫻沉吟了會，「我也待到後天。」 </p>
<p>「不必顧慮我。」他正色面向她，表示諒解，「這兩天是臨時請假吧？」 </p>
<p>「沒事的，交接的工作處理得差不多了。」她靠在他結實的肩上，引導他的胳膊環住自身，「前兩天讓你擔心了，抱歉。現在我就想多陪陪你，老公不願意麼？」由下而上的視線被她濃密的睫毛過濾得分外靦腆，嬌憨得不像個成熟的女人，他收緊手臂，不再多言。 </p>
<p>客廳裡只剩下電視節目此起彼落的喧鬧，主持人和來賓走進已有百年歷史的甜品舖，點了幾份招牌，是妻子最喜愛的餡蜜，他能想像櫻看完這集介紹流露出的嘴饞模樣，豈知她兀地插入句無關的話── </p>
<p>「等雨停了，陪我到後山一趟。」 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>連綿數日的雨天暫歇，淡墨潑成的灰雲被帶著暑氣的風吹開，散落些許日光。一路上依然瀰漫著濕漉漉的氣息，他鼻間混雜著青草和泥土的味道，掩過妻子身上若有似無的體香。 </p>
<p>簡陋的小徑遇上岔路，櫻沒踏上其中一條，熟絡地拉著他鑽進閃爍著水光的綠蔭裡，他撥開擋在兩人身前的細枝以免不慎刮花了皮，不久出了林地，外頭是一片被陽光眷顧的草地，他們鋪開野餐墊，坐下時正對著山腳一幢幢的屋子。櫻顯然不是頭一回到這兒，他猜想自己不在時，那傢伙帶著她在隱密的林間漫遊，如此，那段時日櫻鞋底的泥濘、草屑便解釋的通了。 </p>
<p>他們在此地看過稀薄的雲流逝轉動、餘暉殘照隱沒在冷冰冰的建築後頭，全是他不曾見過的景色。 </p>
<p>「搬來這麼久，我們卻沒有一塊上來過。」許是靠近中午，光線刺目得教人瞇起眼，「我就想，分開前至少要和老公過來一次。」 </p>
<p>「說得像不會回來。」他聽來意有所指。 </p>
<p>往常櫻會同他調笑，這次卻像被問題堵住，抿起唇線半晌，「我不知道。」他不動聲色觀察著她，「我不知道會在那裡待多久。」她像腹誹多次，少了剛才的遲疑，碧眼同時轉向他，「不想等我的話……」 </p>
<p>語氣竟不似玩笑，他沉聲打斷，「聽好，記得回來，我沒有一生獨居的打算。」 </p>
<p>「老公說話還是這麼不坦率阿。」她笑裡好似融著鼻音，眼眶紅起來，上頭的水光一下被蒸發掉，「和你這種連情話都講不好的男人生活一輩子，太為難我了吧。」 </p>
<p>「現在反悔來不及了。」他覆住她的手背，撫著無名指上的戒指，璀璨的紅寶石不見雜質，以前心結未解，後來工作不便，難得看她拿出來戴。</p>
<p>她擔心他抽回似的，回握的手勁很大。 </p>
<p>半夜他們擁抱在一起，白天從話裡截取的不安促使他用力糾纏著櫻，她亦不甘示弱迎合，被單在兩具赤條條的身軀間游移纏繞，直到雙方筋疲力盡，黑暗中他們的眼珠子依舊清醒，洞若觀火般能穿透體內的靈魂，他卻摸不透櫻的心思。 </p>
<p>然他沒在這上頭糾結過久，現在他更樂意感受靠在身上的體溫。誠如櫻的埋怨，他從不擅於用甜言蜜語哄人，身體力行反倒更實際些，這麼多年，他們雖不是耽於歡愉的人，已習慣憑藉生理反應作為溝通的一環。 </p>
<p>櫻柔軟的身子一寸不遺刻在感官裡，無論是蝴蝶吻過花蕊般的撫觸，抑是像風暴折斷花莖的進攻，他所有的喜怒哀樂，都被她一一承接下來。 </p>
<p>如水一般的包容能隨時盈滿身側，卻也容易從指縫溜走——愈是掌控不住，他的索取亦愈發不知節制。 </p>
<p>他知道那傢伙在門外，介於男孩與男人間的灰色地帶，因房內荷爾蒙碰撞和視覺刺激，青春期的浮躁蠢蠢欲動。 </p>
<p>這小子在乎櫻他是知道的，原本只是帶回來博妻子一笑的孩子，竟長成了棘手的存在，他是過來人，怎會不懂那些變質的眼神是何意味。 </p>
<p>四周無人時，他撞見那傢伙坐在書房裡，整張臉埋進妻子的醫書，不像在休息，亦不像鑽研內容，古怪的很。駐足太久，被房裡人發現，那傢伙僵硬地將書擺回桌上，就像隻偷腥的貓被主人撞見，卻有恃無恐把魚乾放回去。 </p>
<p>連擬定志向都刻意博取妻子的關注，他對此嗤之以鼻。 </p>
<p>既知被人從暗處觀望，他也不客氣宣示警告，攬緊細腰加重鞭笞，讓對方睜大眼睛看得清楚，自己覬覦的人早已是他的囊中物。</p>
<p>本不必和一個吃穿用度皆倚仗他的孤兒計較，可他不確定在失去孩子的陰影下，自己日漸失控的箝制和那傢伙長時間的陪伴，不會蝕去這段婚姻鬆動的支柱。 </p>
<p>一旦威脅逼近，他便急於捍衛歸屬他的領地，將每一處整肅乾淨，連難得釋放的溫情都令人喘不過氣。刺激櫻和那傢伙出走的主因，他不正是幕後的推手麼？ </p>
<p>他不會質疑自己，更不會怪罪心靈受創的妻子，如熟睡得毫無防備的櫻差點被染指的那晚，他把積累了將近三年、一切破碎扭曲的情感發洩在蓄意奪走櫻的少年上頭。 </p>
<p>血絲堪堪掛在與他相似的嘴角和鼻孔，他可笑地揮舞拳腳打掉顆微不足道的牙齒，內裡的空虛無可修補，越陷越深。 </p>
<p>只因根源從不在外人身上，他針鋒相對的少年只是敦促他們攜手共度的催化劑，所以那副年輕肉身上明顯可見的瘀血紓解不開他的鬱結，而櫻朝他發出尖銳的責難一下消融了阻隔多時的冰層。 </p>
<p>明知彼此擁有相通的痛苦，卻因清楚傷口的位置更不敢隨意觸碰，反倒急著在癒合前向對方展現自己完好如初，可犧牲喊痛的時機，連帶錯過了互相舔舐的恢復期。 </p>
<p>虧得撕開傷疤的機會，縱然慘痛，他們還能從頭來過。他也終於放開手，不再束縛懂得展翅高飛的鳥兒。 </p>
<p>身邊的人大都樂見其成，尤其是自來也家的孩子，幼時的悸動鳴人不曾當成兒戲，只是多年相伴昇華成親情，為她的安樂由衷高興。說來還得感謝這小子，若非鳴人剛好提及遊樂園，他也尋不到櫻的蹤跡。 </p>
<p>算不上大起大落的人生中，兩心相繫的牽絆失而復得，他表面上一如既往喜怒不露於外，然不再患得患失的心境讓他處事耐心許多，妻子也誇他愈發地通情達理。 </p>
<p>除了對那傢伙的態度。 </p>
<p>此人的存在雖已構不成威脅，可那傢伙眼中危險的情感不減反增，他無法視而不見。自來也說對一件事，男人的佔有欲如天性深入基因。不過尚未出現越軌行徑，他亦無法先發制人，若不能一擊斃命，不過是浪費時間。 </p>
<p>直至尋著蛛絲馬跡，他知道，根除隱患的機會來了。 </p>
<p>下屬遞來某公司的合同，同業競爭再激烈，他並沒有花費太多功夫將之收入麾下，對方內部管理早已拖累市場營運，失去客戶信任後，自然不攻自破，再難起死回生。 </p>
<p>筆尖迆邐出遒勁的簽名，他蓋上文件，勝券在握。 </p>
<p>櫻貌似隨和，其實她的主意是最難動搖的。要想徹底顛覆少年在櫻心中的形象，唯有讓她自己看清真相，對那傢伙再無信任之可能，才會斷乾淨這孽生的妄想。 </p>
<p>也多虧那傢伙自投羅網，省去他佈局的時間，他方能展開得和捏死隻螞蟻一樣容易。 </p>
<p>浸入醒神的熱水後，他才從回憶中抽身，沉溺在身心酣暢的餘韻中。妻子枕著他結實的上臂，昏昏欲睡的，薄唇俯在絲緞般的肌膚，留下暗示般的輕觸，櫻雙手伏在他屈起的膝蓋，背部不願意繼續似地縮起，但沒有說推拒的話。 </p>
<p>以往她累著，就算迎合也不免埋怨他幾句，現在卻像他給予什麼，她便承受什麼，全然跟隨他的節奏。他驀地想起白天播放的電影中，破了戒律的修士為了前往天堂，荊條打笞後背至傷痕累累，還不敢停下。 </p>
<p>若將幾日前櫻防衛性的緊繃狀態連結上她反常的順服，細思極恐，可他的思考仍偏向對自身最有利的形式，說到底，他打從心底不認為那傢伙膽敢行報復之舉。 </p>
<p>安撫般埋入她濕透的髮絲，或許是不再逾越界線，他聽她微不可察吁出口氣。 </p>
<p>他裝作那只是熱氣的鼓噪，阻止自己深究。反正櫻在他懷中，這一刻如此，往後亦如是。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>不覺間櫻的頭髮又長及落肩，從煙霧繚繞的浴室出來後，她端坐鏡前，專心在淌著水滴的髮尾抹上髮油，合成得自然的香味在濕氣中與她本身的氣味融在一起。 </p>
<p>想來是那頭髮色的緣故，人們才回頭注意到她清秀的五官，並被她剛柔並濟的眸光所吸引。儘管注視多年，他仍舊好奇人類的基因如何組成這罕見的色彩，多一分濃度則過於俗豔，降一格彩度又流於平凡，調和的恰到好處，奪目卻不張揚。 </p>
<p>所以看見如此美好的事物被無故折損，他意外多管閒事一回。 </p>
<p>她似乎嚇壞了，撞上來的瞬間還認不出他，朝自己說句「抱歉」後才愣得忘記起身。原以為她會朝他訴苦幾句，甚至抱上來把眼淚鼻涕蹭在他的制服上，然她死死咬著下唇，忍住眼淚繞過他跑開了。 </p>
<p>此事雖於他不痛不癢，他旋即返回校內，請校方調閱監視器，揭發了這樁霸凌。 </p>
<p>隔天她參差不齊的髮尾已修成俐落的弧度，面臨旁人追問，她笑著說長髮累贅、想改變形象，這總把心情寫在臉上的傢伙，逞強起來不惶多讓，若非他親眼見她狼狽的慘況，只怕也會被她無懈可擊的笑容糊弄過關，不，也許連看都不會看她一眼。 </p>
<p>與她擦肩而過時，他低喃道，「挺適合你的。」他留意到她轉頭凝望著自己。 </p>
<p>對方受寵若驚的反差表現，讓他萌生出想多了解這個女孩子的念頭。 </p>
<p>「猜猜看今天我用什麼味道的。」妻子撲在他身上，送來間距縮短而由淡轉濃的香味。 </p>
<p>斜眼即能看到瓶子包裝，描繪著黃玫瑰的圖樣，栩栩如生。他今天多了興致想逗逗妻子，「櫻？」倒不算胡言，這三個音節本就是她。 </p>
<p>「櫻花的商品通常都做得很糟，味道可沒有這麼好。」她發出一串笑聲，「真虧老公懂得品鑑美酒，給我買的髮油竟記不得味道。」 </p>
<p>夫妻淡如白水的日常，持續下去就好了。但他總有預感，看似平靜的水域潛伏著危險，不知何時翻覆他們乘坐的小舟。雖無從未雨綢繆，不自然盪起的波紋仍能推知一二：自他回來後，櫻幾乎沒喚過他「佐助君」。 </p>
<p>然而這沒能直接說明什麼確鑿的證據，他並不為此庸人自擾，比起困在無憑無據的恐懼或猜疑裡，不如優先珍惜眼前事物。 </p>
<p>脆弱如泡沫，只要不戳破，猶能存在眼前。 </p>
<p>妻子出發的航班定在七月底，倒數的日子裡，他是衷心為她大步躍進的理想感到驕傲。說實話，他不難理解那傢伙緣何對心有所屬的妻子心動，哪怕是他，亦不捨得成為她生命中無足輕重的過客。 </p>
<p>餘下不長不短的日子裡，他們默契達成了共識，一同出門工作，按時下班回來，彷彿彌補著一度錯過的甜蜜時光，或提前討回未來將被距離剝奪的會面。 </p>
<p>同樣都是離不開工作的人，但他們不會放任理性磨光情感。 </p>
<p>這天回來，櫻問他周末的安排，他看了眼行事曆，沒有麻煩的工作纏身，她一聽立時喜形於色，定下周末去遊樂園。越過三十的年紀還童心未泯，他看著哼著曲兒盛飯的妻子，嘴角的弧度十分柔和。 </p>
<p>當天藍空飽和得像染滿顏料的紙巾，下車沒多久，背上已積了薄薄一層汗水，櫻卻沒有脫下外套的意思。她從前可比他怕熱不少，夏日裡看他穿西裝打領帶出門，便吐著舌頭直呼受不了。 </p>
<p>他們下午才到，園區裡早已人山人海。櫻熱得口乾舌燥，一溜煙到冰淇淋攤販上，排了約莫半個鐘頭，才買到巧克力的甜筒。 </p>
<p>剛回到他等待的地方，幾個孩子從他們身旁跑過，跟在最後面的小女孩跌了一跤，手裡的甜筒亦不能倖免。點心轉眼沒了，同伴們還不見蹤影，她不知所措地嚎啕大哭，櫻忙把自己的讓給她，邊耐心哄著、邊察看她的擦傷。 </p>
<p>若他們的女兒還在，又會是什麼樣的？他不由得想。 </p>
<p>佐良娜使小性子的時候，櫻也會這般無奈地蹙著眉吧，但她眼裡的笑意偏又柔軟得像化開的棉花糖；脾氣鬧得太過分，櫻嚴厲起來恐怕比在醫院裡爭預算案還可怕，那小傢伙定會尋求他的庇護，看在他的面子上，櫻再生氣也會收手；不過佐良娜生病受傷時，櫻必定擔心得吃不下、睡不著，一寸不離守在病榻邊。 </p>
<p>不會有人比他更清楚，櫻多麼深愛這個有緣無份的孩子。 </p>
<p>總算盼到小女孩的父母出現，融化的冰淇淋沾在嘴角，她的母親替她拭淨，並朝他們點頭致謝，櫻對小女孩揮揮手，直到對方淹沒在熙來攘往的人群中，凝滯在臉上的微笑透出些許悵惘。 </p>
<p>他始終不喜歡她露出這種表情。 </p>
<p>也許他不該採擷這朵不合時宜的花，分明該在春天盛放，由他栽植卻陡然生出蕭索之感。 </p>
<p>守在保健室裡，他想了許多，零零總總組在一起，得出他們不適合的結論。他雖不屑於利益結合的裙帶關係，也不得不承認門當戶對是利大於弊的選項，感情是兩個人的，婚姻卻不是，價值觀養成、階層落差或社會眼光皆能輕易消磨掉一段沒有後盾的愛情。 </p>
<p>櫻拚命想得到他的認可，他亦不由自主關注她成長的足跡，可一旦順應彼此磁鐵般的引力，前方等待他們的只會是不可抗拒的阻力。這一次櫻為了比賽耗光體力暈倒，那麼下一次，壓垮她的會是什麼？ </p>
<p>他確實能滿足自己的私欲，與她做一對註定沒有結果的情侶，可當他連自身都為家族捨棄時，她該何去何從？他不想看到她哭泣的樣子，更不想看她憋著淚成全自己，長痛不如短痛，在還未開始前結束，不必浪費彼此的時間。 </p>
<p>與其做一個充滿限制的貴婦人，在某個領域呼風喚雨的形象更適合她。 </p>
<p>「……佐助君？」 </p>
<p>像喝了濃度很高的熱可可，她的聲線有些沙啞，倒杯水送到她微乾的唇邊，對方卻輕晃著頭拒絕。 </p>
<p>「如果我說，我是因為喜歡佐助君，才對這些比賽上心呢？」她停頓一會，莫名懸起顆心，「我知道，我長得不是最美的，有很多不擅長的事要補強，家世也和佐助君不般配。」 </p>
<p>這段話更是刺耳，她看輕自己比掉眼淚更教人討厭。 </p>
<p>「我一開始的確是被佐助君的外表吸引，但後來我發現，佐助君的內在更好，既強大又溫柔。我想了解佐助君的心情，不只是知道你的快樂，我也想分攤你的憂傷。」她支起身子，眼底散發著真摯的光彩，「我想為佐助君帶來幸福，在佐助君覺得辛苦的時候有個依靠，難過的時候有個樹洞，我想給佐助君一個家。」 </p>
<p>無端憶起幼時被留在偌大的房間裡，指尖漫無目的地掃過凹凸不平的雕花紋樣，停在鑿金的鏡框邊，他看見鏡中形單影隻的自己快被背後的黑暗吞噬。 </p>
<p>「或許這麼說太自大了，但佐助君和我交往的話，我一定不會讓你後悔的，你一定每天都過得很快樂、很幸福！」她一鼓作氣說完，像用光了畢生的勇氣，「佐助君不必現在給我答案，希望佐助君能考慮一下。」 </p>
<p>「你啊，還是很煩人。」 </p>
<p>不能留下。他走出外頭，沒有給自己停頓或讓她挽留的時間。 </p>
<p>即使是她，亦不允許動搖他的決定。 </p>
<p>事後櫻的眼皮浮腫得像核桃似的，別人問起只說追劇追得晚，再問細節卻答不出所以然。真是漏洞百出的破綻。 </p>
<p>正因她如此單純，他才放手不是麼？實在難以想像她纖弱的身形穿梭在宇智波家洶湧的暗流中，她不是被擠開，便是被攔腰折斷吧。她看穿他自己都不曾幻想的奢望，想給他一個名為「家」的避風港，直擊內裡的柔軟處，怎可能無動於衷？ </p>
<p>可她明白這代表什麼嗎？他不認為她明白，也不想讓她明白。 </p>
<p>被賦予這個姓氏的風光，就得付出承擔重任的代價，在外人稱羨的象牙塔裡，壓抑自己的本心，力爭上游。他此生已陷在盤根錯節的命脈裡，可悲的是他打從心底認同，不像優秀的兄長能及早掙脫桎梏，走出屬於自己的路。 </p>
<p>某種層面上來說，他的人生沒有岔路，全被堵的嚴實，前方是天堂亦是地獄，他只能走下去。春野櫻不同，她不必僅為了傳達溫暖給他而孤注一擲。 </p>
<p>本該就此陌路，他竟約束不了自己的目光去追隨她，更無法接受她避開關於自己的所有接觸。 </p>
<p>他根本控制不住自己的心。 </p>
<p>——櫻，這樣優柔寡斷的我，是不是再沒有追回你的資格了。 </p>
<p>「佐助君真是個超級大傻瓜！」櫻揪緊他的衣領，他重心不穩地彎下腰，天台上的風呼嘯而過，儘管扎人的墨髮在她細嫩的頰邊磨刺，她眼睛沒眨一下，「我喜歡的就是佐助君！待人處事並不游刃有餘也好，想法自以為是出爾反爾也罷，撇除這些不可愛的地方，佐助君是個這麼好的人，你值得得到幸福啊。」 </p>
<p>鬢髮被眼尾溢出的淚珠濕得黏在臉緣，他想替她撥開，卻動彈不得。 </p>
<p>「我希望帶給你幸福的人是我，但我不會無視佐助君的意願。」結果是她先鬆開手，輕柔地為他理好領口，「佐助君，謝謝你向我解釋你的顧慮，我可以明白你的難處，但你是個活生生的人，不是任何人的附屬品或所有物。答應我多愛惜自己一點，這樣即使佐助君身邊沒有我的位子......也沒關係。」 </p>
<p>指尖的溫度流失前，他一把攫住她的手腕，深沉得映不出他物的墨池定定地鎖住她，「然後呢？」 </p>
<p>她不解其意，茫然望著他。 </p>
<p>「沒有你的位子這種話——」他把矮自己一小截的女孩抵到牆上，貼著耳垂賭氣道，「我沒有說過。」 </p>
<p>「佐助君想要我表示什麼？」她為難地在眉間打了結，握緊的拳像害怕自己忍不住碰觸他，「我不像佐助君這麼堅強，我其實很自私啊，想到以後有個比我好百倍的女孩子站在佐助君身邊，心裡就難受得要命。再說下去，我可說不出半點祝福了，難道你要聽我說，我就要纏著佐助君不放，也不許其他人靠近麼？」 </p>
<p>「你說過，要給我一個家。」他繃著臉部線條，卻說著聽似無助的話，「這麼快就反悔了？」 </p>
<p>「明明佐助君才是轉身離開的那個人……」櫻漸濃的鼻音帶出哽咽，「我才沒說過什麼反悔的話！」 </p>
<p>半是埋怨的語氣搭上紅起來的眼眶勾起他罕有的憐惜，他鬆開勒緊的手掌，如對待易碎品般將她抱住，對方則和往常一般直率，接收到他無聲的心意，毫不扭捏圈緊了他的腰際。 </p>
<p>除了求學的路途，他又多了一項意料之外的、要打破家族牽制的計畫。</p>
<p>他不時會想，倘若當初沒能從心所欲，他所設想的那些預言般的苦難，是否就不會以這殘忍的形式降臨在她身上？</p>
<p>妻子貼著窗俯瞰四周漸行漸遠的景物，不經意回眸見他盯著自己，隨即笑著捶下他的肩，「老公這樣看我，怪難為情的。」他回過神，後悔的心思霎時煙消雲散。</p>
<p>單調的磚瓦間揚著一點紅，那是木葉中學所在，櫻曾興奮地比劃著那處，視線轉回他身上時，他主動湊近，卻被更熱情的女孩先封住了唇。</p>
<p>還記著她唇上殘留的棉花糖甜膩的香味，他將妻子一顰一笑收入眼底，因旁人一家團圓油然而生的落寞已不覆存在，不知是被遊玩的歡樂淹過，抑是被嫻熟藏回面具底下。</p>
<p>舊地重遊不約而同喚醒兩人或深或淺的記憶，那段青澀的歲月掛著美好的標籤，貫穿無數個同床異夢的夜晚。重溫了最純粹的彼此，無形中助長沉默悶燒的火花，燈還未熄滅，兩人已忘情地指節相扣，沐浴過後的薄荷味和花香交織在一起，手中的書本和平板被擱倒在不屬於它們的位子，凌亂如他們的衣衫。</p>
<p>分分合合的間隙中，櫻眼神愈漸迷離，掌心滑過平坦的腹部，他低喘了聲，制住她肆意妄為的小手，「你還沒吃藥。」</p>
<p>「沒關係。」她不假思索回應，不似玩笑敷衍。凝視著妻子靜如止水的酡顏，一時竟不敢輕舉妄動，可她催促般勾緊他的脖子，揚起的唇畔似笑非笑，「給我一個彌補的機會吧，老公。讓我給你一個家。」</p>
<p>「不。」</p>
<p>這似乎是雙方修復關係以來，他首次回絕櫻的要求，並直接脫離她蕬蘿攀附般的環抱。櫻跟著坐起，有些手足無措，「之前我們不是說好，再要一個孩子嗎？」下垂的肩線像極了小貓聳拉著耳朵，惹人頓生憐愛。</p>
<p>「孩子的事，也要等你回來。」他放柔聲線，揉著蓬鬆的粉髮將她攬近。</p>
<p>「老公是擔心我顧不上孩子麼？」她倏地捏皺他的衣襬，「我不會因為研究工作忽略孩子，我一定把兩邊兼顧好……」</p>
<p>「孩子會拖累你。」他反客為主覆在她激動得微微打顫的手背上，「我們要孩子的機會很多，但你出去的機會可能只有這一次。」</p>
<p>「我——」她彷彿只覺他在阻礙自己，急於分辯。</p>
<p>「若沒有做到最好，你會後悔的，不是麼？」夫妻多年，他深諳櫻的脾性，因此他更不能在這等大事上遷就她，但她摸不著頭緒的執著無端牽引起他不願承認、甚至視若無睹的掛慮。</p>
<p>房裡一時落針可聞，櫻澄碧的瞳仁滴入了陰影，將他們交疊的手背凝固在這雙混濁的池子裡，塵封太久，他率先收回了手。</p>
<p>「先睡吧。」他為她攏緊衣襟，裹住大片凝脂，扣起鈕扣的手指划過胸口，不帶欲念，下一秒卻被攫住，握得生疼，「有事明天再說。」她恍若未聞，拉開梳妝台的抽屜，把隨身碟強硬塞給了他。</p>
<p>「對不起，佐助君。」這段時日他的名字像禁忌般封緘在櫻口中，現在卻和道歉擺在一塊，機械似地運轉，「對不起，真的對不起……」</p>
<p>「別動不動道歉。」他不知來龍去脈，但他的直覺告訴他，答案並不助於維繫他所珍視的事物：譬如死去的雲雀，總覺得房子裡少了點聲音，在書房亦尋不到籠子的蹤影，問起才知道牠被埋葬在庭院一隅，和春暮的落花腐爛在土裡。</p>
<p>櫻搖著頭，硬生生截斷任何編織夢境的可能，「我以為我可以當作什麼都沒發生過，繼續和佐助君生活下去──」她連抬頭和他對望都失去勇氣，「對不起，佐助君，全都是我的錯，從頭到尾都是我的錯，已經沒辦法繼續下去了......」</p>
<p>「夠了。」他使勁甩開隨身碟，朝向來珍重的妻子喝道。她抽了口氣，雙手蜷縮著摀在胸前，避開他鮮少外露的怒意。</p>
<p>「抱歉，我不會再這麼卑鄙地待在你身邊了。」她疲軟的步伐一步步踏在他的耳膜上，鑽心蝕骨，他嚥不下這股痛感，迅即自背後禁錮住櫻，反而換她承受不住，如地獄業火灼身般掙扎著宣洩，「你還不明白麼！我已經沒辦法若無其事待在你身邊了阿！」</p>
<p>隔著絲滑觸感的睡衣，他清晰感覺到下方繃緊的肌理，「櫻，冷靜點！」他加重力道，箝制著妻子不復柔嫩的身子。</p>
<p>她破碎的字句間溢出抽噎，如驟雨毫無預兆落下，沖走一度容光煥發的神采，「放開我，佐助君，求你了——我背叛了你啊！」</p>
<p>背叛二字重重敲在他心上，應證了空穴來風的猜想，再不能靠別的說詞矇混過去。太多無以名狀的思緒排山倒海壓向他，手勁愈發失控勒住妻子，他們是被推倒的燈籠，火舌將漂亮的圖紋舐得體無完膚，直到燒成灰燼、火光泯滅，一損俱損。</p>
<p>指針不知走了多久，她緊咬下唇仍阻止不了悲慟流瀉，喉間拖出如泣如訴的回聲，似負傷野獸在陷阱中困鬥的哀鳴，又像在黃泉受難的魂魄傳上來的嘶吼，精神大起大落竭盡她全身的氣力，最終癱軟在他懷中。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他終是在開啟內容前關上螢幕。</p>
<p>在崩潰邊緣徘徊過後，櫻到後半夜總算脫力地睡過去。清晨的光線被白色窗紗濾成冷色調，打在她臉上提不起氣色，許是被他進房的腳步聲吵醒，她睜開乾澀的眼，嗓音寡淡，「對不起，我只是覺得，你有權利知道這些。」</p>
<p>「裡面什麼都沒有。」隨窗簾被拉至兩旁，再無遮蔽的陽光讓他們反射性瞇了瞇眼。</p>
<p>身後響起聲苦笑，她單刀直入剖開這不堪一擊的謊言，「你刪除了？或是根本沒碰過？」</p>
<p>「你也沒有打開過吧。」他轉過身，任光熱散佈在背部折騰，正面逆光形成了影子，「你不願回想的事，還希望我知道？」</p>
<p>「我真是個殘忍的傢伙，對麼。」櫻赤腳觸地，然步履負重如綁著鉛塊，「不懂得保護自己，還逼迫丈夫接收這種事實。」</p>
<p>雙方近在咫尺的身影映在鏡面，就像水中的月亮可望不可及，一撈即散。</p>
<p>微涼的指尖撫上他的側臉，她的笑容較往昔驟降了幾分溫度，「坦白得真是時候，我快要離開日本，佐助君不必再見到我了。」她規矩地退後幾步，仿若退出了還有所眷戀的灰色地帶，「和佐助君在一起的時候，真的很開心，雖然有過互相折磨的事，我們也學會體諒彼此。你說隨身碟裡沒東西也好，壞事還是爛在肚子裡合適，謝謝你願意保全我的面子，佐助君。」</p>
<p>他打算說些什麼，卻無從說起，終究只是抿緊了唇。</p>
<p>櫻把自己那副鑰匙平平整整放在床尾，「剩下這幾日，我先搬出去住。」行李已整理至一半，幾副套裝被折進箱底，她俐索將衣櫃幾件常服拿下。</p>
<p>「你去哪？」他以為自己會上前拽起她，實則只像個宴會上裝作禮貌的紳士，說幾句問候，行動疏離。</p>
<p>「我不知道。」她不若在後山那次還編出個理由安撫他，他亦識趣地沒有追問，明亮寬敞的房間瀰漫著股連呼吸都快窒息的壓迫，時鐘的滴答聲更將之一點一滴加重。</p>
<p>他恨極了自己表面的鎮定。</p>
<p>只須闔上眼，妻子和他人抵死相纏的模樣便如影隨行，未知的內容使想像更加旁逸斜出，她柔韌的軀體被揉成對方喜愛的姿勢，口中因對方的動作嗚咽不斷，一幀幀畫面連成帶刺荊棘，圍著心臟捆緊，維持生命跳動的同時，扎穿得千瘡百孔。</p>
<p>一瞬間他忘了什麼是理性思考、什麼是顧全對方，體內深處有股衝動讓他近乎瘋狂質問她，要她和盤托出鉅細靡遺的過程，反覆強調她多麼不情願多麼煎熬。他亟需她表示些東西，對他實質的慰藉、向他訴說的愛，就像從前面臨層巒疊嶂的時候，而不是頭也不回轉身，擅自宣判他會捨棄她。</p>
<p>他到底沒能這麼做，良好的教養是層磨光野性的枷鎖，熨燙成他冷靜自持的表象，哪怕眼睜睜看著妻子離開她一手與他構築的「家」。</p>
<p>偌大的空間僅由他獨佔，連同內心的綠洲變得荒蕪，他多日未能陷入睡眠，緊繃的神經總讓他嗅到被褥中第三個人若有似無的氣息，熏得他要發了瘋，索性栽進書房的躺椅，椅子裡的靠枕是妻子挑的，其實她喜歡棉花枕芯，卻配合他的喜好買下較硬的檜木枕。</p>
<p>耳際捎來黃蜂貼著玻璃嗡嗡作響，他一條手臂橫在眼前，聽覺反而更敏銳。他抄起靠枕擲向積了層灰的落地窗，黃蜂被震盪得飛離，隱匿在夜色中，一併帶走他的睡意。</p>
<p>下樓開了瓶白蘭地，他隨手倒了半杯，沒兌入水或冰塊，毫無情調大口灌下，酒精的刺激沿著食道灼入胃裡翻攪，他手腳僵硬地重複舉杯的動作，再替自己滿上一杯。</p>
<p>熟練地托著杯底舉在眼上輕晃，紅褐液體和微弱的夜燈交錯出琥珀色的光彩，他仰頭一飲而盡。品鑑美酒最忌豪飲，即便應酬他也不曾貪杯，如今想學借酒澆愁那一套，思緒仍隨黃湯下肚愈發清醒，上天可真是剝奪了他所有墮落的權利。</p>
<p>揉了揉眉心，他打算去處理些文件，剛起身又跌回椅子上。</p>
<p>「老公真是讓人放不下心啊。」</p>
<p>真是醉了。他不以為然閉上雙眼，然肩膀被熟悉的觸感環抱住，柔髮蹭上他的肩窩，他猝然回過頭，只見妻子瞅著他笑得純淨，像一切都沒發生過，在他鼻尖上親了一口，「居然臉紅成這副模樣，不過很可愛呢。」</p>
<p>「你回來了？」他猶在夢裡，伸出手要確認她的真實性，被她笑著躲開。</p>
<p>「說得像我離家出走似的。」她戳了下他的額頭，指甲輕刮得他癢癢的，「我怎麼捨得離開老公？我說過要給你幸福呀。」</p>
<p>想握緊她再不放手，可她晃著步子逃到電視旁打開收音機，舞曲旋即輕盈地流洩而出，他直挺挺跟上前，只見她純白的裙襬撒開成盛放的花朵，漫無章法轉著圈至他身前停下，伸手邀他加入。</p>
<p>一下忘卻口中咕噥的那句「你還是走了」，他執住她的右手，另一手按在蝴蝶骨上。</p>
<p>她隨他從容起舞，舒展的曲線修長而優美，從前教她舞步時，他時常被她的錯步蹂躪，此刻他們卻契合得天衣無縫，他領著她旋轉擺盪，流暢如行雲流水，彷彿他們生來為彼此形塑，本該融為一體。</p>
<p>他雖為主導方，卻掌握不住她的行動。她陶醉其中，舞步靈巧又捉摸不定，總覺她轉眼會翩躚離去，下一步又回到他身側，若即若離。</p>
<p>忽地她踮起腳尖，將全身重量倚在他身上，他扶住細軟的腰隻來了個優雅回身，還來不及捕捉她眸光裡的情感，刺耳的哐啷聲拉回他飄忽的意識——眼前哪裡有人影，他循著收音機的方向踏前一步，腳底扎滿了玻璃碎片，但他感受不到痛覺。</p>
<p>酒瓶被他砸碎在地上劃出刮痕，剩餘的白蘭地飛濺得滿地皆是，填滿了那些凹鑿。</p>
<p>人們常說沒有白蘭地的餐宴，就像沒有太陽的春天，他的春天像風一般無聲無息走了，一句像樣的告別都沒留下，這間屋子裡依舊處處是日曬過的痕跡。</p>
<p>連風暴都預測不到，唯有被動接受破敗的花園，他何曾嚐過這等屈辱。原來將被踩在底端的人逼急了，真能想辦法攀到天上，即使搆不著雲端，也要扯下他們一同墜落陪葬。</p>
<p>從來是他站在高點俯視對手匍匐在腳下，任他翻手為雲，覆手為雨。以為盡在掌中的局勢反倒構築成出困住自身的圍城，弄巧成拙的翻轉將他膨脹的自信一夕間輾為平地，讓那傢伙與他相較，明眼人皆看得出是誰手握生殺權柄、是誰倚仗對方的資源苟活，可結果擺在眼前，他不過是個連妻子都護不住的窩囊。</p>
<p>死神把他的孩子奪走了，如今上天還要收回他僅剩的溫暖麼？如附骨詛咒的念頭縈繞不去，他使力按壓眉心，卻填不平深鑿似的褶皺。</p>
<p>往事不可回溯，他再怨忿當前的不幸，亦無法挽救於他不利的頹勢。坐以待斃不是他的作風，即使未能對妻子被侵犯的事實釋然，他不可能毫無作為，遂了那人的心意，平白賠掉這段感情。</p>
<p>這不該是屬於他們的結局。</p>
<p>航廈大面積的玻璃採光罩設計讓光線能從四面傾落，可惜是陰天，死板的日光燈加深冷硬的輪廓。他在這灰濛濛的氛圍裡等到了櫻，她的髮色加上高挑的身材在行人間分外顯眼。雖被大行李箱襯得纖弱，她看起來毫不費勁，像她忙碌在工作中的俐索形象。</p>
<p>行李箱是她自學生時期用舊的，他記得她到別的城市讀大學時，身邊帶的就是這只。</p>
<p>櫻是愛惜舊物的人，包括故舊的情分，從不曾揮霍，壞了便修補，燒盡的蠟燭都能點出火來。就只有她，能讓他多年來心甘情願守著與她在家族眼中微不足道的關係，然她此番別離，走得既乾淨又決絕，她沒帶走房子裡與他相關的半點痕跡，毅然拋下關於他們的全部。</p>
<p>他想像過見到她的場景：也許他會怒火中燒，質問她為何能毫無留戀放棄掙扎著維護過的事物，背棄承諾獨留他一人；抑是犧牲他作為丈夫無謂的尊嚴，佯裝一副不在意的模樣，維繫和平的假象；甚至重操極端的手段，將她困在身邊，再次以折磨替代失去。</p>
<p>自己始終嚥不下的真相，竟是他珍視的妻子親自灌入他喉間的。</p>
<p>等到他眼中真的映出行裝簡便、神色沉靜的櫻，先前亂麻般的思緒反倒空白一片，轉而疑惑那副身量纖纖的身子是如何承受不比他少的痛苦。</p>
<p>被迫割捨了佐良娜，她依然沒能放棄生的渴望，頂著張血色全無的臉甦醒過來；現在被迫背叛了他，她仍將自己收拾整齊，不因感情的打擊允許自己消極下去。</p>
<p>妻子不同於自己反常醉倒的頹喪，他見了多少有些不是滋味，一轉念想到她所背負的，心裡總是先軟了下來。</p>
<p>綠瞳裝進他時，明顯遲疑了一會，終是沒有刻意繞開他所在之處，反之他不帶猶豫走上前。他想自己的狀態大概很糟，連續幾夜的失眠耗盡僅存的精神，加上腳底的傷口讓他走路重心改變，細看還微微跛著腳。他有點彆扭，畢竟自己從未以如此面貌示人，雖在她面前破例已不只一次，但他不希望此行重拾的只是她的自責和悲憫。</p>
<p>「下飛機告訴我。」等人的是他，局促的亦是他，下意識用了在公司裡發號施令的口吻，這曾被櫻戳穿過是他偽裝後的面具。</p>
<p>「綱手老師會來接機。」櫻委婉拒絕了他，眉目平和，很難聯想到前幾天歇斯底里的樣子。</p>
<p>「我是你丈夫，有權利知道。」他的態度有些強硬，在道別前夕倒沒了諸多顧忌。可轉眼發覺此言說得不恰當，像她那晚一意孤行坦白真相，他亦逼迫她做出沒有選項的抉擇。</p>
<p>她微翹的睫毛對著腳尖，如同要擺脫他般妥協地頷首，「我該走了。」</p>
<p>明知她會頭也不回遠走他鄉，卻沒有把握她會回歸故里，若她想就此消失，遁形於茫茫人海未嘗不可，因為她並沒有回到他身邊的理由。</p>
<p>莫名的恐懼牽引著他的步伐，原只是要將口袋裡的東西交還回妻子手裡，卻變成堵人牆擋在她前頭。有那麼一瞬間，他真想撕碎她放在兜裡的機票和護照，櫻感受到他灼燙的目光，竟也沒了力氣趁隙溜走，兩人在移動的人流中靜若石像。</p>
<p>不知過了多久，他才打消瘮人的念頭，併攏兩指不慍不火碰了下她的額頭，「會回來吧。」她眼眶一紅，背過身抹了抹眼。</p>
<p>看到自己期望中的反應，他已不急著索要她的保證，站在原地道，「櫻，記得回來。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>接到校方來電後，他半刻猶豫也無，向妻子發了郵件。換作從前，他定然不洩一絲口風，任那傢伙自生自滅，但倘若此事經別的管道傳到櫻耳裡，而她得知自己不聞不問，他對待少年的無視，便會化作無形中二度傷害櫻的利刃。</p>
<p>早已沒了放手的覺悟，好不容易遇上能證明自己釋懷的機會，他自然牢牢抓緊。</p>
<p>想當然此事的結果於那傢伙不利，他透過關係蒐集完錄像證據，理清來龍去脈，到底在名義上仍是他的養子，總不能被他人冠上罪名。</p>
<p>本無須他親力親為，何況這個少年是他該憎恨入骨的對象，可追究到底世事皆有因果，他已被剝奪了推諉錯誤的資格──只能嘗試去彌補自己該負責的缺口。如果他能收起對那傢伙作祟的虛榮和嫉妒，或在失去孩子後不為私心囚住櫻的身心，不，在更早以前，若他克制住自己，狠下心斷了與她的牽扯，這一切就不會發生，說到底，是他親手將她拉入血池，截斷上頭垂落的蜘蛛絲。</p>
<p>令他訝異的是，隔夜櫻便趕回日本。未知是不信任他在郵件中了結此事的承諾，抑是妻子和那傢伙殘破不堪的連結強韌得難以斬斷，不過，為了釐清事態，她並不抗拒和他回去。</p>
<p>簡略交代完前因後果，他們肩併著肩躺在床上，大概是時差的關係，櫻遲遲沒能入睡，月光落在她臉上，劃分出一半亮白一半陰暗的區塊。未免櫻不自在，他闔著眼拋出句話，「明天要早起。」</p>
<p>「嗯。」她似乎翻了個身，右側的床舖又下陷了些，「佐助君，我想過很多次……我們倆之後的事，由佐助君決定比較合適。」</p>
<p>「我不是沒有錯。」他張開適應了暗處的眼，側過臉盯著她背過月光黯淡了大半的面容，「你才是真正有資格決定的人。」</p>
<p>「我果然永遠做不到佐助君的決斷。」她薄如蟬翼的睫毛搧了搧，直視他的目光，「一方面想繼續待在佐助君的生命裡，一方面無法原諒自己的錯失，明明比任何人都更希望佐助君幸福，為什麼我總是在傷害你呢？」</p>
<p>你也擺脫不了那些夢魘麼？櫻，你也像我思念你那樣擔心著我麼？他忽然意識到他們又以另一種形式，重回他們懼怕的輪迴，本應相通的苦痛，再度因自以為是的思慮錯開來，可這一次，櫻不必依靠外人療傷，他們之間同樣不必再由外人介入催化，彼此皆嘗試著褪除舊繭，為對方壯大起來。</p>
<p>「櫻，你就是你。」他沒有直面回應她的剖白，聲調和緩然鏗鏘有力，「別人加諸在你身上的東西，並不影響我看待眼中的你，包括你於我的位置。」</p>
<p>兩人維持著對望的姿勢，釉綠的瞳孔沉澱在他眼底，像凝固的熔岩裡低調閃耀的橄欖石，若有所思。她是否同他想到一處？多年前他們風雨同舟，她輕捧著他的臉頰，溫熱的手心勝過一個纏綿的吻，「佐助君，我根本不在乎宇智波這個標籤，我愛的不是完美的你，只是完整的你。」</p>
<p>人不能缺少空氣，魚則不能離開水，對於彼此而言，他們就是這麼回事吧。當妻子撫上他的臉緣時，他如此肯定。</p>
<p>他打完領帶後，櫻也放下了粉撲，柔霧似的肌膚上還透著些紅潤，掩去她慘淡的氣色。昨夜櫻睡得不好他是知道的，清晨時她悄悄下床，佇立在少年待過的房門前，曲起的指節抵在緊鎖的眉間，一動不動。</p>
<p>放置櫃子深處的鞋被她拿出，雖許久未見，表面仍保養得黑亮，那是他從前為帶她參與家宴訂制的，怕她拒絕，他乾脆先斬後奏。繞到她身前，他徑直道，「會議結束後，我去接你。」</p>
<p>一度視作孩子的少年逾越道德底線，而今少年受到他人欺侮，想必她更不知該憎恨抑是疼惜。那傢伙有自身該贖的罪行，既將侵犯的證據交出，還因妻子的緣故大打出手，他能感受到少年亟欲彌補的悔意。</p>
<p>此回是他挽回櫻的機會，卻是那傢伙贖罪的時刻。然櫻一旦出手相助，行刑的刀會變得太鈍、切口會變得太溫柔，少年連說服自己遭到遺棄的懲罰都做不到，接下來漫長的餘生註定背負良心譴責，他聯絡櫻的舉動，反而形成那傢伙得不到寬恕的囚籠。</p>
<p>途中他不停加催油門，縱使理解櫻此行的目的，他仍無法毫無芥蒂讓他們共處一地。</p>
<p>剛到門口他便沉不住氣撥通手機，所幸一下被接起，櫻鎮定的聲線向他交辦後續事項，沒多久便沐浴在午後的日光裡向他走來，見她面色如常，他不由得鬆泛口氣，待她坐進副駕駛座，旋即轉動車鑰匙，發動了引擎。之前電視介紹的百年甜點舖在附近，他不急著帶她回去，特意繞了點路，想給她驚喜。</p>
<p>可惜櫻未曾注意路徑和時程，她的手肘抵在車窗下，彷彿一株憑欄生長的枝枒，算不上精神。車子停下時，她撫摩著前額，語氣懨懨的，「佐助君，我還是沒辦法原諒那孩子做過的事。」</p>
<p>「我明白。」他儘量回覆得雲淡風輕，不願觸及妻子的痛處。</p>
<p>在光線下她的髮色褪得淺了些，是乾枯的花瓣呈現出的色澤，「所以，假如佐助君只是為了減輕我的愧疚而原諒那件事，我──」</p>
<p>「什麼時候你才不會再把錯攬到自己身上？」他握住她的手腕一拉，迫使她回過身來。</p>
<p>「我的意思是，佐助君不必為了挽回我而忽略自己的心情。」她的眼神不帶哀傷，卻認真得讓人寒心，連同覆上他的另一隻手也那麼冰冷，「其實佐助君願意處理這件事，為的不是那孩子吧。佐助君不是我的附屬品或所有物，請不要因為我做勉強自己的事……」</p>
<p>「櫻，你真要推開我麼。」他沒顯出被看穿的侷促，坦然承認，倒能堵住櫻持續說下去。他拿出在機場未能給她的小盒子，溫言道，「你有東西落下了。」盒中之物彼此心知肚明，他知道此種氛圍下櫻根本拒絕不了，索性扶起她的手來，就要替她戴回效期為終生的盟誓。</p>
<p>她一時沒了主意，餘光瞥見車窗外瀰漫著光塵的街道，有隻蝴蝶劃開朦朧的空氣飛來，停留在靜置的雨刷上，不一會另一隻追來，牠重新振翅，與另一隻糾纏而去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Fin —</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>